Voices
by BillieBrand
Summary: My O/C meets Randy, Randy sick of his ex wife's dramas cant believe his luck in meeting Billie,
1. Chapter 1

My Randy muse took control of my hands for this, I had almost no input in this storey what so ever!

Also planing on some spin off storeys written from Tammy's point and some other sexy beings she runs into... =D

Hope ya'll enjoy this as much as my OC does! Please review! xoxo

* * *

"Hey, You going to come out with us for drinks?" Adam asked me,

"Nah, I just need to clear my head, you know,"  
"Okay man, see tomorrow," He said getting in his car,

I waved him off and starting walking, I really did need to clear my head. We just flew into Berkeley as we had a show tomorrow and after checking in at the hotel, I got a message from Sam. Stupid bitch just after money. Trying to give some bullshit story about Alanna needing stuff. She just wants to go shopping for that ass-hole.

"Ahhhhh" I growled kicking over a rubbish.

I don't need this shit. Doesn't that bitch realise I got enough shit to deal with Vince making me go face.

I started running trying push Sam out of my head. I didn't know where I was heading.

After ten minutes I stopped and looked around. Sweet a pub, A drink would help.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. There was a band playing, chick singer. They weren't too bad.

"hey your Randy," I stared daggers at the bar tender making him shut up quickly. I did not need a barrage of questions for fans right now.

I looked over to the stage and started listening, I almost choked on my drink.

"_I hear voices in my head they comfort me they understand they talk to me"_

She was singing my song. I looked over at her, God she was beautiful, light brown hair that flowed around her heart shaped face, Athletic body, must work out, wearing a purple and black tartan mini massive black leather knee high boots, and one on my merchandise shirts.

I relaxed listening to her rendition of my song. I think I like this version better.

That was the last song of the night. I finished my beer and walked over to the stage,

"hey there," I said as she walked down the stairs off stage,

She looked up at me and stopped dead.

Her eyebrows went up, "Randy Orton, shit! Um hi," she held out her hand, "Billie Pritchard,"  
I shook her hand and we both quickly pulled away, an electric shock... what just happened I thought, "Um that was, uh, weird." She said.

"Yeah I said still frowning about it, I shook it off, "can I buy you a drink?" I asked her.

"sure" she was smiling, fuck she look gorgeous. We headed over to the bar,

I looked at Billie,

"Beer" She said before I could ask her,

I turned to the barman 2 beers," flicked him a 20, "bring them over"

"sure" he sad still a bit scared, I had to smile.

We found an empty table and sat down.

"your not going to want to sue me are you?" she asked,

"Sue you? What for?"

"using your song without permission."

I laughed, "no your safe there, I think you actually improved it."

"um, well thanks,"

"I don't get you," I said,

"what don't get ya get?

"your definitely a fan of my but yet your so relaxed,"

a waiter put our beers down then, she took a long swig.

"well your a normal guy," She said putting her beer down and leaning back, "You might look like a god but your still just a normal guy and if I was you, I'd get sick of the whole kiss ass routine. Just shows those girls have no life. There's only one thing they're good for." She winked at me,

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" I asked,

"A quick shag," She said, "pretty much a unpaid hooker."

I laughed, "So what's your story? You here allot or?"

"uh no, not my band, I'm just filling in the lead singer was sick. I actually live in Atlanta, I'm a personal trainer there. And I wrestle with an Indy organisation too,"

"You wrestle?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah I love it, hoping to try out for the next WWE diva search."

"That's awesome, so you travelled all this way just to fill in for a friend,"

"well no, I got front row tickets to the RAW taping tomorrow, another friends going with me. Cant miss you getting your title back!"

I laughed, "oh yeah tomorrow is going to be great,"

We continued talking about different things, we had heaps in common.

"Bars closing," I heard the barman yell out, I looked at them time, 1am,

"We've been talking for almost 4 hours," I said,

"holy crap, seriously," she said,

"I think we had better go before the barman throws us out," I said nodding towards the evil stare he was giving us.

I offered her a hand up she took it then stumbled right into me,

"shit sorry, must have had more t drink than I thought," She giggled, "I think you got me drunk RKO, well tipsy anyway" We walked outside, I agreed tipsy, not drunk.

"why you blaming me for?" I asked, "you were the one drinking it!"

"yes but blaming you means I'm not at fault," she said, I laughed, she turned her head to look at me and our eyes locked, god she was beautiful and those lips, I bent down to to kiss her, she responded straight away, when we finally broke the kiss we were both out of breath,

I brought my hand up to her neck, stroking her cheek with my thumb, "Your so beautiful,"

She pulled me back down to kiss her.

Billies POV

It was still dark when I woke up, that was strange it should be light, I looked around and realised this wasn't my hotel room. There were thick dark curtain blocking out the light. It started coming back to me, Randy Orton, I looked over on the bed and yup, Randy was there still sleeping, damn he looked cute! Wait that means, I started checking my memory, yeah, I fucked the viper last night. Holy Crap! I covered my mouth, I almost said that out loud, I smiled. I was in bed with RKO! I was going to enjoy this, I lay back down cuddling into him, he wrapped his around me making a sound in his sleep. I snuggled into him enjoying how comfortable he was.

I woke up again not to sure how long after that still in Randy's arms, this time he was awake,

"Morning Billie," He said, giving me a kiss,

"good morning sexy," I replied, "sleep well?"

"Extremely, you?" He asked

"ask me again when I wake up from this dream," I said giggling and snuggling into him more, He wrapped his arms tighter around me, and laughed.

"you got any plans before the show tonight?" He asked me,

"not really," I said,

"well hows about you and your friend come down to the arena with me and you can show me some of moves in the ring?"

"how about I show your some now" I said wiggling under him before flipping him onto his back,

"oh you like being on top?" He said to me eyebrows raised,

"Oh yeah, baby," I replied as I pinned his arms down then kissed him hard,

"mmm," Randy said as I broke the kiss, "I like this side of you"

About an hour later my phone rang, Tammy,

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I'm at your hotel room and there been no one here all night,"  
"oh um yeah about that, I kinda ran into a friend," I flicked a look at Randy who was lying back on the pillows with his fingers locked behind his head, he raised his eyebrows at me and mouthed friend?

"A friend, who?" Tam asked

"um Randy Orton," I said, The line went quiet for a few seconds,

"bullshit, tell me the truth," She said,

"she doesn't believe I'm with you," I said to Randy still talking into the mouth piece for her to hear,

Randy laughed and motioned for me to pass the phone, I did.

"Hey Tammy, Randy here,"  
"BULSHIT," I could hear her yell,

"No not bullshit, I could send you a video for proof," He paused as she replied,

"Oh you believe me now, that's good, anyway me and Billie were going to head over tot the arena after Lunch, you want to come with?" he paused again. "Awesome, see ya at one." he passed the phone back to me,

"See?" I said,

"oh my fucken god, you fucked Randy Orton!" She squealed.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Well I have to go shopping, have to have the right outfit, might run into Heath and Justin ya know,"

"all good," I laughed, "I see ya later," I hung up,

"So where were we Viper?" I asked playfully,

"hmm lets see," he said before pouncing on me, Pinning me down in his viper stance,

"Is that all you got,?" I teased wrapping my legs around his waist puling him down onto me before flipping on top of him, "And the champion is..."

"Oh no you don't win that easily," He laughed. Wrestling me back onto my back, "you really look good underneath me," he said giving me a quick peck.

"I kinda like the view from down here, but..." I said, as we had our own championship wrestling match.


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter surprised me, I wrote 2 sex scenes, I have never written sex scenes before, so please review and give your honest opinions.

* * *

"So what do ya want for lunch?" Randy said, coming out the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist still dripping with water.

"You", I said licking my lips walking over to him,

He laughed putting his hand on my waist, "seriously, lunch?"

"um, I can has cheezeburga?" I looked up at him batting my eyelashes.

He laughed again, such a sexy deep laugh, "sure, but first," he picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"omg, this burger is amazing," I said in between bites, "Best cheese burger in the world,"  
"I'll take your word on that," Randy said, "You miss New Zealand at all?"

"Sometimes, I'm saving up to buy a batch in Oakura, my favourite place in the world, I haven't been back there in almost 3 years though." I replied.

"What's it's like there?" He asked me,

"It's beautiful, get up when the sun rises to run along the beach, the surfers ready to hit the waves as soon as there's light, Bonfires at dusk, everyone drinking sitting around a guitar,"  
"sounds awesome," Randy said, "you'll have to take me there sometime,"

"Sure," I said, hiding my disbelief, Randy was was thinking long term already, wow.

I got a phone call from Tammy just then, she had just gotten back from shopping but didn't know which outfit to wear,

"The blue one is really cute, but the pink one is hot," She was saying,

"Pink," I said, "it's one of Justin's favourite colours,

"Okay pink it is, I'll see ya in an hour,"

Randy was laughing when I hung up,

"what?" I asked him,

"Tammy likes Justin? You know he's gay right? With heath," He laughed harder,

"no Randy, they're not gay, they drift both ways,"

He stopped laughing and looked at me, eyebrows raised, "How would you know that?"

"My friend Brook is married to Jeff Hardy," I told him,

"oh, um so you almost everything that goes on,"

"well I know a bit," I grinned slyly at him.

We left then to go grab Tam's before heading to the arena,

"Omg its Randy Orton, its actually him," Tams and I were in our hotel room while randy was in the Hallway talking to Vince about backstage passes for Tammy and me.

"I know, oh god he so damn fine!" I said licking my lips, "he asked me to show him some moves in the ring today, I'm not sure why but to show in the RAW ring, Hell yeah!" I said laughing,

"Girl, stop talking and go get changed now," Tammy reminded whacking my ass,

""Okay, okay I said going into my bedroom, I threw on my favourite ring gear but replacing my angel tank top with an identical one but with the viper insignia on it and it was also high enough to show my RKO tattoo on the small of my back. Matched with my red and black tartan mini, red tights and my black lace up leather knee high boots, Then I quickly tied my hair into a messy hair, put on some eye-liner and red lipstick and headed back out,

Randy's POV

"Damn" I said, She looked so sexy,

"Wait," I heard Tammy say, "Show him,"

Show me what I wondered,

"don't take this the wrong way or anything," Billie said before slowly turning around,

Holy shit, she had RKO tattooed across her lower back, I walked up to her, running my fingers over her tat, "damn," I said again, could she get any better than this I thought.

"you like it?" She asked hesitantly, turning to to look at me over her shoulder,

I spun her around, "I love it," I told her cupping her chin, "Sexy as hell," before kissing her long and hard,

"uh, guys," I vaguely her her friend, "don't mean to ruin your moment or anything, we have to go,"

I broke away from Billie and turned to Tammy, "Sure,"

We headed down to where my car was parked, Vince had sorted me two backstage passes and said he had heard of Billie and wouldn't mind watching us in the ring, I had a good feeling about today.

"Aw crap," I said as we got close to the arena entrance,

"What?" Billie asked,

"Fan girls crowding the gates," I started slowing down, "going to have to get security to clear them away to let us in," I pulled over about 100 yards from the gates and made a quick call to Brian, who is our security guy, "yeahBry its me, There's a mob in front of the gates again,"

"I'll send the boys down straight away" He told me,

"thanks man" I hung up turning to the girls,

"Security will be out to clear the crowd away," I told them,

Tamara started laughing, and after looking at her Billie joined in too,

"What's the joke" I asked looking confused,

"if I hadn't met you last night, we would of been at those gates in about 1 hour from now," Billie said as the girls laughed even harder, I smiled then saw security had arrived and pulled out from the curb and headed slowly towards the gates, security tried their best to keep the crowd away but a few got close enough to bang on the window, asking for autographs.

We finally got through and headed into the arena, I kept my arm wrapped securely around billies waist.

"hey Adam, John," I said as we walked into the main arena,

"Hey Randy," They said,  
"and who are these gorgeous ladies," John asked taking Tams hand and kissing it.

"Uh that Tammy and this is Billie," I said hugging her closer, I wanted them to know she wasn't touchable,

Adam shook hands with both of them, "So what's this Vince wants to see,?"

"Vince?" Billie looked at me, questioningly

"Uh yeah I mentioned to Vince about bringing you down hear and he said he has heard of you and want to see some moves," I told her,

"Yays!" She said jumping up and down causing me to let go of her, "This is awesome!"

She turned back to me jumping onto my waist kissing me, "thank you,"

"you welcome," I said laughing,

I jumped into the ring with Billie and done a warm up, some break-falls flips and hip tosses to get the blood flowing, she just finished 15 bumps when we took a breather.

"Hm mm," I looked over and saw Vince clearing his throat,

Billie jumped down, and walked over to him, "Billie Pritchard," She said holding her hand out to Vince, which he shook,

"Nice to meet you Billie, I've heard some good things about you, Lets see what you got," nodding toward the ring,

"Show him your moves, use me as dummy if you need to then we do some chains," I said to her,

"Sure" She said smiling up at me, She jump up onto the side of the ring before flipping into the ring over the top rope.

"Tams, you name my signature moves, "  
"sure thing Hun" Tams called back.

She first ran up to the top turn-buckle and preformed a perfect Moonsault, stretching her arms out like angel wings as she flipped backwards,

"The Angel of Mercy, usually followed by a pin," Tams called out,

then She ran up to the top rope in the middle of the ring, flipped backward to her feet before throwing herself backward into a handstand then brought her feet down slowly into a bridge,

Wow, I thought, she is amazing,

She motion me forward, then explained her move so I knew what to do,

She ran the ropes twice before coming towards me hooking my head and pulling to the mat,

"The Angel of faith, a variation on the twist of fate,"

the next move she had me sit on the top turn-buckle as she handstands on the bottom doing a Hurricarana, flipping me half way across the ring,

"The Angels Redemption," Tammy called,

Billie offered me a hand up, "those are my signature moves, chain now?" she asked,

"sure" I smiled standing up, I waved John in, "ref," I told him

"and don't go easy on me either," Billie said giving me a dark look,

"Oh I wont hunny," switching into character like her,

Narrators POV

They circled each other, their characters a perfect match, They raised their hands before locking up making a show of struggling, Billie taking the upper hand throwing his arm away before hooking underneath his other arm locking him into a full nelson, Randy responded elbowing her in the face,

then spinning around to put her in an arm bar, she rolled out of it but Randy locked in the figure 4 before she had the chance to react, bridging her down trying a pin, she hooked his leg with both of hers flipping him onto his back, hey broke apart and both stood up backing away from each other,

Billie turned and hit the ropes charging towards Randy who picked her up and dropped her onto her back, tried for a pin and failed, Billie knock him back with a few punches then clothes-lined him to the ground before hitting the top turn buckle with her Angel of Mercy winning the pin.

Billie's POV

"Bravo, Bravo," Vince said clapping, and I jumped out of the ring with Randy,

"that I liked,"

"thanks," I said,

"Who do you wrestle for now?" Vince asked

"Uh Charlatans and Saints," I said, "Its just a small Indy promotion run my some friends, I wrestle for them when I can, otherwise I'm independent,"

"Well how would you like a contract with RAW," Vince asked, "We can start you on the roster from next weeks taped show, starting out as Randy's on screen Girlfriend,"  
My jaw dropped, "um yeah, that would be great,"

Randy came up and put his arm around me and kissed my head, "pop by your office later to sign contracts?" He asked Vince,

"yeah come by at four, I'll have them ready then," Vince said before congratulating me and walking off, "OMG OMG OMG!," I squealed jumping up and down before doing a handspring, "I'm a RAW diva!" Tammy was jumping up and down with me,

"My best friends a WWE Diva,"

We managed to to calm down though it took us a while, and Randy took us back to the lounge area, where some members Nexus was hanging out, I nudged Tammy with my arm, "both of them waiting for you," I said to her,

"shut up," she hissed at me cheeks going a bit red. I laughed.

Randy introduced us and forced Tammy to sit in between me and Justin on the couch,

"Justin, Heath," I said to the boys, "can you two look after my girl?"

The two looked at each other and grinned,

"how would you like a tour,?" Justin said to Tammy in his sexy South African accent,

"um, sure," she said, she glared at me and mouthed, 'you will pay,'

"Have fun" I said as they led her off, the boys taking one arm each.

Randy and I then ditched the other guys t sneak off to his locker room for a bit of fun,

"are you sure there's no camera in here?" I asked him as I lifted his t-shirt of him,

"I'm sure," he replied, pulling down my skirt and tights,

"I will kill you otherwise," I said kissing him and wrenching his boxers down as he lifted me up onto the counter by his mirror, he grabbed a condom and put it on quickly before thrusting into me, I pushed my knees into his hips, "faster," I moaned, he thrust in faster, I felt my climax building, "oh Randy," I cried climaxing, he thrust into my a couple more time reaching his orgasm, "Billie," he grunted, hugging me close. He pulled out throwing the condom in the rubbish, I jumped down pulling my tights and skirt up, and wrapped my arms around his waist,

He turned me around kissing me on the forehead, "I could get used to this,"

"oh really?" I said,

"yes really," He picked me up and sat down on the sofa with me in his lap, "You know I divorce Sam six months ago, she had been screwing Batista behind my back, but it had been going down hill ever since Alanna was born, Sam just wanting to spend money, when she spent five grand on a jacket, I cancelled her credit cards and froze the accounts, then I discovered she had been sleeping with Dave two months after she had Alanna, two months after having our baby, so I filed for divorce, but even after the divorce she has been constantly at me for money, always inventing another excuse," He rested his head on mine, "Yesterday, I got a phone call from her asking for more money and I needed to get away. So I started running and ended up at that pub, and when I looked at her, for the first time in I don't know how long, I wasn't stressed worrying about Sam wanting more money, I wasn't thinking about any of that, I was just focused on you, the most amazing person I've ever met,"

I turned to face Randy, our eyes locked, my pulse was racing,

"I'll be here for as long as you want me here," I told him kissing him on the lips before snuggling into him, I felt him kiss my forehead before leaning his head onto mine again.

A while later Randy got a text telling him the contracts were ready, and we headed over to Vince's office to sign them,

Randy and Vince talked while I read over the contract, checking the small print, 20 minutes after walking into the office, I signed.

"There's my soul," I joked, passing the contract over to Vince, I had already filled out the other paperwork,

"the GM will contact you about Monday," Vince said, "Welcome to the WWE,"  
"Thanks Vince," I replied,

"about tonight, however, there no reason why you cant accompany Randy ringside, and be written into the storey,"  
Randy's eyebrows raised,

"uh, Thanks," he said before we left,

Randy's POV

I couldn't believe my luck, this time yesterday I was ready t kill Sam, now I have this sexy girl on my arm, who now works with me and is my on screen girlfriend as well as my off screen, well hopefully,

"So you want to do tonight?"

"what's the storyline?" She asked,

"I'm facing Sheamus for a shot at the WWE championship next week,"

"yeah sure, I'm in," she said, she paused and then started jumping up and down squealing,

"What' up" I asked,

"I just realised, I'm a heel for RAW and I'm teamed up with the greatest heel of all time!"  
She thought I was I the greatest heel, wow,

"it's a dream come true, I get to make 6 million people hate my guts!"  
"You want people to hate you?" I asked,

"Well yeah,like if your a baby-face, half your audience will love you, some will be indifferent and the rest hate you, but if your a heel, you get the same reaction out of everyone. Isn't awesome,"  
"I guess so," I replied, "I never really thought about it like that before."

We went back to my locker room and chatted until it was time to get ready for the show.

"You sure picked the right outfit," I said, i had my arms wrapped around her waist as we both faced the curtain waiting for my entrance music to come on,

"maybe we should talk to vince abut getting you to redo voices, you sing it so much better,"

"I like this version better, i think of you the second i hear it," She replied, "If i were singing it, it wouldn't be the same,"

The Music came on, "Ready i asked?" She nodded, I gave her a kiss and we walk out hand in hand,

the audience went nuts when the realised she was with me, but Billie ate it up, looking a queen of evil, god she looked sexy, I glared at the audience and lifted Billie up to ring side before jumping up and siting on the middle rope for her to go in, she ran up to the top turnbuckle by the announcer's table and a done a perfect back flip off landing in the centre of the ring, the audience went quiet for a second stunned, I grabbed her then and kissed her hard, loving the way she responded, the crowd yelling out as many insults as they can, Cole blabbering on about beauty or something, We broke apart when my music finished and moved into the corner waiting forSheamus to come out.

Billie POV

This was amazing, The crowd hated me, I was so happy! I walked backwards and forth around the ring, cheering Randy on, panicking when Sheamus got the upperhand.

"Angel is only with Randy for the push, she knows this will take her up the ranks faster than actually putting in hard work," Cole was saying,

I walked over to him, glaring at him over the announcers table, "what was that Cole," I hissed,

"Um nuh-nothing, Angel, Your very beautititful," He stuttered.

"Damn right, you watch your mouth Cole bad things will happen other wise," I turned back to the Match just in time to watch Randy deliver an RKO, the take the pin-fall. I stepped into the ring and jumped onto him wrapping my legs round his waist, He grinned and kissed me, after a few seconds i hopped down and lifter his arm up enjoying th boo's from the audience, blowing them kisses, we left the ring and Randy wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the ramp,

I turned to Randy as we got into his locker room, grabbing his head pulling him down to kiss me, "Fuck me" I said running my hands down his body, he lifted onto the couch reaching under my skirt to pull my tights down, he rubbed my clit inserting two fingers into me making me nice and wet, I ripped his pants down and rubbing his member, he pulled his fingers out letting me suck them, before thrusting his whole length into me, I screamed his name, moving my hips in time with his thrusts, he thrust faster and faster, I felt my orgasm building, i ran my nails along his back scratching him hard enough to draw blood, he leaned his head down to my neck biting me hard, waves of pleasure flowing over me as i reached multiple orgasms. I felt him him come inside me, "oh, Randy, fucken hell," I gasped coming down, Randy pulled out and rolled so he was lying with his back on the couch withme wedge between him and the back of the couch, I snuggled into him, He was grinning,

"what I asked him?"

Multiple Orgasms?" He raised eyebrows,

"just show what a sexy viper you are," i said smiling up at him, He kissed my forehead,

"you really are something," he was gazing at me in what looked admiration,

"thanks," I said matching his look, "you really are better than all my fantasies," I said to to him,

"You fantasized about me his smile tuning into his sexy evil grin,  
"You are the viper," I said grinning back,

There was a knock on the door then,

"Once Sec," Randy called as we stood up and fixed our clothes,

He opened the door and John Cena walked in, Raising his eyebrows at me, "Nice hair" He said smirking, I poked my tongue out at him,

Randy laughed, "So what brings you here?"

"Some of us are heading out to a club, wanted to see if you two want to come, Tams said she would," John said directing the last comment to me,

"you want to go Baby?" Randy asked,

"Sure" I said wrapping my arm around his waist, snuggling into him,

"aw so cute," John teased,

Randy glared at him, John just laughed,

Mickie poke her head around the corner, "Y'all coming?"

"yep," Cena said and we headed out to the car park.


End file.
